Um conto de amor no natal
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Já faz um ano que Elliot e Olivia mal se falam, desde o último natal que todos tentam descobrir o que aconteceu. Oneshot


Web: Um conto de amor no natal

Autora: Lela Arias

Nome: Um conto de amor no natal

Categoria: Romance

Classificação: Livre

Sinopse: Já faz um ano que Elliot e Olivia mal se falam, desde o último natal que todos tentam descobrir o que aconteceu. Oneshot 

NA: Mais uma fic com nome idiota escrita por mim \õ/, não sei por que coloquei esse nome já que escrevi na páscoa, mas beleza esse é o nome dessa droga. Espero que gostem (Não contem SG)

O Natal estava chegando e toda a delegacia estava entrando no clima, com exceção de Elliot e Olivia, já fazia um tempo que os dois mal se falavam, um ano para falar a verdade.

No ultimo natal a relação de Elliot e Olivia havia passado de amizade para algo alem disso, mas não durou uma noite, na manhã seguinte a ressaca e a culpa por serem parceiros fizeram com que Elliot e Olivia brigassem.

_ Amigo secreto da delegacia – Casey diz entrando na sala – Quem vai ser o primeiro?

_ Eu posso pegar um ou você ainda está me ignorando? – Munch diz esticando a mão

_ Quer ser o primeiro, doutor?

_ Acho que ela ainda está te ignorando – Diz Fin

_ Uau, serio? Eu vou participar esse ano?

_Pega um logo antes que eu mude de idéia

_ Tá bom – Huang pegando um papel – Já até sei qual será o presente dessa pessoa – Guardando o papel no bolso

_ Fin?

_ Adoro essa pessoa – Pegando o papel e olhando rapidamente

_ Devolve

_ Por quê?

_ A única pessoa que você adora aqui é você mesmo

_ Estraga-prazeres – Diz Fin pegando outro papel

_ Liv – Elliot diz chamando a atenção de Olivia

_ Não me importo com o que você tem para dizer – Olivia ignorando Elliot

_ Você podia ter ido dormir sem essa, Stabler. Loura, cadê a outra loura? – Fin perguntou tentando não parecer se importar muito com Alex

_ Saio – Casey diz fazendo uma pausa – Com o Langan

_ Ela me trocou por um advogado? Quero dizer ela nos trocou por um advogado?

_ Ele é bonito, inteligente e bem sucedido. Não vejo problema nisso – Olivia pegando um papel

_ Ele é um idiota, cretino e arrogante – Diz Munch

_ Não diga isso, o protetor do pedofelo pode se ofender – Elliot diz também pegando um papel

Houve um breve silencio na delegacia, enquanto Elliot olhava para Olivia todos os observavam, tentado descobrir quem diria a primeira palavra.

_ Olha... Liv – Elliot tentando fazer Olivia falar com ele – Eu sei que te magoei, mas estive pensando...

_ Quem diria? Elliot Stabler pensa – Olivia o interrompe

_ Liv... Eu quero me desculpar por tudo que te fiz... Nós podemos jantar juntos... Sei lá... No Natal

_ Não dá, eu vou sair com o Dean

_ Porter? O agente Dean Porter? O cretino que você disse que nunca mais queria ver?

_ Você conhece outro? Eu resolvi dar uma segunda chance a ele

Aquilo mexeu com Elliot, como Olivia pode fazer aquilo? É Dean Porter, o cara que escapou de uma acusação de ser cúmplice em um duplo homicídio, só porque é do FBI.

Elliot precisava sair de lá, ver Olivia sentada em sua frente, não era bom pra ele.

_ A Kathy vai levar as crianças para a casa da mãe dela – Elliot pegando seu casaco e se levantando – Eu vou me despedir dos meus filhos – Indo em direção ao elevador

_ É a sua vez Huang – Fin diz fazendo uma bolinha de papel

_ Se você jogar essa bolinha de papel em mim e jogo você pela janela, mas veja pelo lado bom a neve ira amortecer a sua queda – Munch diz olhando fixamente para Fin

_ Se eu conseguir o fazer dizer alguma coisa, eu ganho um presente a mais no natal – Huang diz indo para o elevador

O que ele poderia dizer a Elliot? Huang, Casey, Alex, Munch e Fin já haviam tentado de tudo, mas nada dava certo. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido entre Elliot e Olivia, a única coisa que eles sabiam era que do dia para a noite Elliot e Olivia pararam de falar um com o outro.

_ Ainda esperando o elevador? – Huang diz se aproximando de Elliot

_ Sua vez de falar comigo? Legal, vai tentar o quê?

_ Nada – Chamando o elevador – Na verdade eu não estou nem ai se vocês não querem falar sobre o que aconteceu, você e a Liv são adultos, sabem o que fazem de suas vidas. De qualquer forma não podemos separá-los, Manhattan precisa de vocês juntos.

Elliot não diz nada, o elevador, e eles entram no elevador, alguns segundos depois o elevador para, com a neve que cai em NY os elevadores não estava funcionando direito.

_ Eu não acredito que ela vai sair com o Porter – Elliot foi o primeiro a se manifestar

_ Isso te incomoda, não é?

_ Uma coisa é ela me ignorar, mas o Porter? O Cara é um cretino

_ Entendo a sua frustração – Huang sentando no chão

Mais uma vez houve um silencio. Alguns segundos depois Elliot arrisca dizer:

_Pouco mais de vinte anos – Elliot fez uma pausa – Esse é meu tempo como policial. Todos esses anos eu nunca deixei meus sentimentos se envolverem com meu trabalho... Isso até 1999, quando eu comecei a trabalhar com a Liv

_ Você a ama

_ Agora fala uma coisa que eu não sei. Às vezes eu acho que sou arrogante de mais para admitir que a amo

_ Você se sente culpado por ela não estar falando com você

_ A Liv disse que me ama e eu falei que era contra as regras, que não poderíamos ser mais do que amigos, porque afetaria nossa parceria

_ Isso a magôo

_ Você vai só dizer o obvio? Infelizmente eu tenho o dom de magoar quem amo – Elliot se sentando

_ Quem você magôo?

_ Kathy, meus filhos, minha mãe, meus amigos e a Liv. Ela foi quem eu mais magoei... E quem mais me magôo

_ Voltando a falar sobre o seu trabalho. Qual a pior coisa que você fez até hoje?

_ Me apaixonei pela minha parceira

_ E a melhor?

_ Me apaixonei pela minha parceira

_ Por que o seu amor pela Liv é bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo?

_ Porque eu sonho em ter uma relação com ela, mas relação amorosa entre parceiros é contra as regras

_As regras existem para serem quebradas

_Que tipo de psiquiatra diz para alguém quebrar uma das maiores regras da policia de NY?

_ Regras são irrelevantes, você ama Olivia Benson, isso sim é relevante. A Liv é bonita, inteligente e te ama, além disto, o que mais importa? Quer uma dica? Quando sairmos deste elevador, você vai falar com ela, não importa se a Liv não quer falar com você. Odeio admitir isso, mas precisamos de vocês juntos

_Sabe quantas vezes eu ouvi isso? "Precisamos de vocês juntos" "Manhattan precisa de vocês juntos" ou então "Vocês precisam ficar juntos pelo bem de NY". Sinceramente, eu não me importo com Nova York, porque graças a essa maldita cidade, eu me divorciei; meus filhos mal falam comigo; eu estou me transformando no que meu pai era e eu estou perdendo a única pessoa que me restou. A única pessoa que amo

_ Você tem medo de perdê-la

_Quando encerramos o caso do Gitano, eu disse que não podia perdê-la, então ela pediu transferência

_Foi como você disse que a fez pedir transferência, não o que você disse

_Eu não estava pronto para dizer que a amo

_A pergunta é: Você está pronto agora?

_ Eu não sei, sinto que vou perdê-la de novo e o pior para o Porter

_Acho que não, o agente Porter será mandado para uma operação em Porto Rico depois do natal.

_Como você sabe

_Agente especial George Huang

_Você não presta

_Você achava que eu era santo?

_Não, eu achava você louco. Quem se denuncia?

_ Alguém que não quer perder a licença. Se alguém tivesse me denunciado eu perderia a minha licença, nunca mais poderia ser psiquiatra e seria demitido do FBI por má conduta, agora eu me denunciei e minha licença foi suspensa por 30 dias. Pura lógica

_ Boa idéia para quando eu fizer besteira. Tipo dar um remédio ilegal para um garoto viciado em heroína para curá-lo do vicio

_Eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter feito aquilo

_ Eu sei, você falou isso quando o cara disse que iria te denunciar. Mas vem cá, isso é uma consulta ou uma conversa entre amigos?

_Prefiro chamar de "terapia de elevador" e é bom você falar, porque o próximo da fila é o Munch

_ Adoro o John, mas ele só fica choramingando porque a Casey brigou com ele

_ Então é melhor você falar o que aconteceu ano passado – Huang se deitando- Eu vou estar deitado e de olhos fechados, mas relaxa, estarei ouvindo tudo.

Enquanto Elliot falava Huang respondia com alguns "sins" e às vezes dava alguns conselhos. Após meia hora o elevador volta a funcionar então Elliot e Huang voltam pra a sala dos detetives

_Cadê a Liv? – Elliot pergunta entrando na sala

_Saio – Respondeu Casey – Ela foi de escada

_ Obrigado, loura – Elliot diz saindo da sala

_Vai de escada, nessa época do ano é mais rápido – Huang sentando na cadeira de Olivia

_Você consegui? – Perguntou Munch

_George Huang, né. Agora paguem

_Nunca mais aposto com um psiquiatra – Fin diz pegando a sua carteira

_Alguém sabe por que o El passo por mim correndo – Alex diz entrando na sala junto com Trevor

_ Ele não implicou comigo – Diz Trevor

_Langan? – Fin olhando fixamente para Trevor

_Por favo, me chame de Trevor

_Alguém pode me responder?... Espera é o que eu estou pensando? Droga! Eu queria ganhar a aposta. Quem conseguiu?

_ O Huang – Casey apontando para o psiquiatra

_ Eu sou um psiquiatra formado, nunca mais tentem isso. Só falta a sua parte Alex

_Quantos? Eu pago – Trevor pegando a carteira

_Trevor você não precisa fazer isso

_Mas como seu noivo, eu quero. De quantos foi a aposta?

_ 50 dólares

_ Pessoal... Eu vou ver se ao menos no natal o Ken fala comigo – Fin diz se levantando e saindo da sala

_ Ken é o filho dele, certo – Trevor dando o dinheiro para Huang

_ Ótimo, ele conhece a família, mas vamos ver se agüenta a festa de natal

_Munch! Cadê o capitão?

_Um pouco depois que você saio o Cragen ligou, ele disse que não vem, está doente. Eu estou no comando

_O Munch está no comando? Bem isso explica a bagunça na delegacia e porque todo mundo está saindo mais cedo. Mudando de assunto, doutor como você consegui fazer o El falar? E o que aconteceu?

_ Sendo um psiquiatra formado e o que eu chamo de "terapia de elevador", não posso falar nada por causa do sigilo medico paciente

_George, por favor.

_ Desculpe, eu odeio fofoca e tem um paciente me esperando – Huang saindo da sala

_ Será que um chinês a menos na Terra vai fazer falta? – Trevor fazendo Alex e Casey rirem

_ Hummmm, então ele é metido a engraçadinho – Munch fitando Trevor

_ Não começa, John. Viu Trevor? Você não precisa fala com o Cragen agora, então vamos

_ Alex você não está esquecendo algo? – Casey pegando o pote com os nomes

_ Que bonitinho, ela se lembrou de mim – Pegando um papel e guardando no bolso de Trevor

_ Não pense que você se livrou dessa

_ Eu não sei do que vocês gostam, mas sei do que não gostam – Pegando um papel – De mim

Após passar uma hora e meia, preso no terrível transito de Manhattan, Elliot consegue chegar ao apartamento de Olivia, mas parecia que a sorte não estava do lado dele, alguns minutos batendo na porta de sua parceira sem resultados, foi o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir. Será que ainda dava tempo de voltar para Kathy? Isso era algo que Elliot odiava pensar. Ele andava em direção as escadas quando escuta uma porta se abrindo, então Elliot olha para trás e vê que a porta do 4D estava entre aberta, Elliot sorri, mas continua andando.

_Elliot! – Olivia diz fazendo Elliot se virar

_ Me desculpa – Elliot indo até Olivia – Me desculpa, eu sou um idiota... Eu... Eu sinto muito. Depois que todos me abandonaram você foi a única pessoa que me restou, mas eu estraguei tudo por causa de uma regra idiota, nem uma regra no mundo vai me dizer que você não pode ser minha. Regras não...

Olivia o interrompe com um beijo apaixonado e profundo, algo tão profundo ao ponto de deixar aquela tarde fria de inverno ficar mais quente

_ Você fala de mais quando está nervoso – Olivia diz entre os lábios de Elliot

_Eu fico nervoso sempre que estou ao seu lado

_ George Huang faz milagres

_ Do que você está falando?

_ Na verdade, eu falei com o Huang ontem e nós dois concordamos que você seria orgulhoso de mais para fazer isso, então eu e ele planejamos tudo isso. O Huang disse que se isso não desse certo, nada mais daria.

_ Então você não vai sair com o Porter?

_Dean Porter? Não. Ele conseguiu me magoar mais do que você... Talvez nem tanto, mas ele traiu a minha confiança, isso é algo que você nunca faria.

_ O Huang planejou isso? Até que o FBI não é totalmente inútil

_ Eles são uteis para algumas coisas

_ O Huang ganhou aquela aposta idiota deles, que eles pensavam que não existia, mas e você?

_ Metade do dinheiro e ainda fico com o detetive mais bonito de Manhattan

_ Eu queria ter essa sorte, mas infelizmente só consigo afastar as pessoas que amo

_ Talvez você precise de uma segunda chance

_ Ou talvez só precise de você ao meu lado

Mais um beijo se inicia. Agora Elliot sabia que não estava só, Olivia estava com ele e se dependesse de Elliot, ela estaria ao seu lado para o resto de sua via. Juntos, agora nada e nem ninguém poderia separá-los


End file.
